El Retorno de la Reina
by Agaue
Summary: y resurge la reina y los problemas tambien, los poderes del mal, la fuerza, un elfo, una bruja y un gran destino...¿que le depara a la tierra media?. Reeditada, resurge la historia, despues de ser borrada
1. Mi Monotona Vida

**_Capitulo 1 "Mi Monótona Vida"_**

Una sombra corría con mucha prisa por el callejón, detrás de ella se podía ver la figura de una mujer con una espada, de repente la sombra cayo

-no me mates por favor- suplico, a lo que la mujer le respondió-no, no te matare, aun, primero debes contestar mi pregunta ¿Quién te envió? Habla o te mueres!!!!- La fuerza, fue la fuerza, el fuego ahhh me quema!!!!!-

De repente la sombra que había sido previamente interceptada y tirada al piso por la mujer comenzó a arder en llamas

- Demonios!! No otra vez!!!Mi pista!!!Rayos!!!-dijo la mujer después de eso se dirigió a un bar cerca del callejón

-Agaué!! Por acá!!Ven siéntate con nosotras!!!- Agaué se dirigió hasta donde estaban otras dos chicas

-y bien encontraste algo?? Alguna pista???

-no lo mismo de siempre solo me dicen que es la fuerza y después arden en llamas, así descubriré muy rápido que diablos es lo que esta pasando en esta ciudad-vio su reloj-rayos debo irme si llego tarde Anya me matara o mas bien le cambiara la cerradura a la puerta como la ultima vez, hasta luego Aiki y Anara, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo

Se dirigió a la puerta salio del lugar y se monto en su motocicleta, al poco rato llego a un edificio de departamentos, estaciono la moto y se subió al elevador, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta

-Hola, engendro donde diablos estabas, eh???no me vayas a salir otra vez con la misma estúpida excusa de siempre "fui a derrotar demonios, afróntalo soy una bruja"

-pues lo soy y?? ahora déjame en paz Anya pretendo dormir estoy cansada

-muchachita insolente, como te atreves a llamarme Anya soy tu madre trátame con mas respeto soy la señora de la casa

-cuando tu me respetes, me dejes de llamar engendro y trabajes para mantener esta casa te llamare mama, ANYA

Ella solo se remitió a callar y tomar la botella de vodka que estaba en la mesa, me metí a mi cuarto, estoy harta, cansada, hastiada y fastidiada de escuchar los reclamos necios de quien presume de ser mi madre, no comprendo como puede existir una madre como ella, que ni el titulo se merecía, jamás en la vida se encargo de mi- pensaba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y las botas - si he podido salir adelante es por mi abuela y desde que ella murió Anya, no se ocupaba siquiera de pensar que era lo que íbamos a comer al día siguiente solo existía la botella de licor, su único amor y compañía según dice, no comprendo la verdad es absurdo , pero bueno como podía hacerlo, yo nunca había amado a nadie, bueno a excepción de mi abuela pero eso no cuenta.

A mis 18 años no había tenido un novio, o ya siquiera un free, es mas nunca he besado a nadie, desde que tenia 10 años tuve que encargarme de la casa, de mi abuela enferma y de mi "madre" y en mi vida nunca había tenido tiempo para esa clase de cosas, a penas si tengo tiempo entre la escuela, el trabajo, el deber de bruja, los entrenamientos de artes marciales y las pocas amigas que tengo, no había manera de llenar ese vació que sentía en su corazón, necesito amar a alguien, pero no puedo, no tengo tiempo, espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que de verdad me quiera, y no es que sea fea, al contrario- se miro en el espejo de pie- no soy fea, ojos verdes, piel aperlada, cabello. Es curioso soy pelirroja y de la familia de Anya no lo había sacado, me pregunto si seria de la familia de su padre.-

- bah que estoy pensando, Anya no sabe ni de quien soy hija- continué observándome- flaca, pero no desabrida, tengo una buena condición, bueno contando con que llevo a cabo rígidos entrenamientos y no me puedo quejar no necesito cirugía en ningún lado, digo mis bubis son bastante grandes y las caderas bastante amplias, obviamente no soy fea, lo que es mas ha habido algunos detrás de mi pero, nunca nada en concreto

- debo de dejar de pensar en estas estupideces, será mejor que me duerma ya- termine de desvestirme y se puse mi pijama.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó a las 6:30, me levante, tome un baño y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo antes de irme al trabajo, al llegar vi a Anya tirada en el piso con la botella en la mano

- como siempre y para variar-

Por lo regular me enojaba encontrarla así, pero en ese momento no sentí nada, es mas hasta me dio un poco de lastima verla así toda borracha y desaliñada, la levante y la recosté en el sofá

- Sayonara, Anya nos vemos a las… ay da igual como quiera no me escuchas-

Salí animosamente del departamento, tome mi moto y me dirigí a mi trabajo, trabajo de doble de riesgo para las películas, un trabajo poco común, que en verdad no se como termine aquí, y le ayudo de vez en cuando al encargado de efectos especiales y diseño, al llegar me encontré con el encargado

-llegas tarde-

-si buenos días, Russell, que tengo que hacer hoy?-

-Martín quiere que le ayudes a diseñar un monstruo, dice que tienes mucha imaginación y que hasta vez cosas-

-pues… Digamos que soy bruja, ejejejeje-

Me dirigí a la oficina de Martín y comencé a trabajar con el para el diseño del nuevo monstruo de la serie en la que trabajo de doble

-oye chiquilla te veo muy contenta el día de hoy-

-si, digamos que tengo el presentimiento de que algo genial va a pasar hoy-

-pues ojalá sea un aumento de sueldo, jaja-

-si, pero creo que es algo mas que eso-

-tu y tu presentimientos-

Y así me la pase el resto del día, sin novedad es extraño, tengo la sensación de que algo muy bueno va a pasarme pero me comienzo a preguntar cuando

-bueno iré a casa-

Salí de la oficina, y me dirigí a la salida, en el camino me encontré con Aiki

- hola Agaué, te ves contenta hoy-

-eh si algo, bueno la verdad no se por que –

-ay estas bien loca, oyes que te parece si vamos al Alebrije, en la noche??-

-mm… no se no me da la gana ir a ver a unos borrachos suficiente tengo con Anya, me iré a casa, veré algunas películas y me iré a la cama temprano-

-a bueno tu sabes de lo que te pierdes-

-si, si sayonara-

-si, si adiós tu y tu extraño gusto por lo raro-

Salí del edificio y me subió a mi moto, me dirigi a casa, como siempre, guarde la moto, me subió al elevador y entre a mi departamento, cuando entre me encontré con Anya muy enojada

- en donde diablos estabas?? Vino el casero, le debes la renta por que no haz pagado??Que te pasa estas tonta o que tienes?? Hey te estoy hablando, engendro-

La gota que derramo el vaso

-mira ANYA si no quieres que nos corran y que alguien pague la renta ponte a trabajar, déjame en paz, estoy cansada trabajo todo el día por si no te habías dado cuenta!!!!-

-si hoy trabajaste todo el día, a mi no me haces mensa, te vas por ahí con tu noviecito a no se donde y no trabajas, eres una desconsiderada-

- desconsiderada yo??? Por dios!!!!Ni novio tengo. Me largo no me esperes, por que alo mejor no me da la gana regresar!!!!!-

Dicho esto se fue como una fiera a su alcoba y recogió todas sus cosas

- adiós ANYA, ahora a ver quien te mantiene el vicio-

Intente salir del departamento, en eso Anya se me atravesó peligrosamente con una fuete en la mano

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Anya? ¿Pegarme? ¿Cómo lo hacías cuando era niña?, te aviso que no me asustas y que ya no tengo 10 años y se defenderme así que quitate de mi camino-

Anya solo abrió los ojos como plato la había confrontado, aproveche esto para quitarla del camino y salir

-ahora si ya estoy harta, es lo ultimo que le aguanto!!!-

Me subí a la moto y comencé a andar si rumbo mientras aclaraba mi mente

-tranquila, piensa que vas a hacer ahora???, a donde voy??... ya se iré con mi sensei, el me ayudara- y me encamine al dojo, cuando llegue lo llame

- sensei, soy yo Agaué-san- tras tocar el timbre un par de veces

-oh oh Agaué-san que te tlae pol aquí??-

-ya no pude mas y me fui de mi "casa"-le dijo haciendo las señas con sus dedos de las comillas

-oh oh eso sel malo, tiene donde quelarlse, es talde y hacel mucho flio, pol que no te quelas aquí Agaué-san y mañana velas que hacel-

-si si gracias-mi sensei me acomodo en un cuarto libre y se fue a descansar

-hasta mañana, Agaué-san-

-si sensei hasta mañana-

No podía conciliar el sueño en la mañana había salido con muchos ánimos con la esperanza de que algo genial me pasaría, pero en cambio se peleo con Anya y tuvo que irse, su vida era un completo desastre, como le hubiera encantado vivir en un mundo donde ser una bruja no era un problema. En eso estaba pensando cuando se quedo dormida, y entre sus sueños comenzó a escuchar una voz malévola, escalofriante, y le decía

-la fuerza vendrá y no la podrás detener, será la ama de la vida de este mundo y de muchos de los que son alternos primero se apoderara de la Tierra Media y luego de esta muajajajajajaajaja-

Después de eso comencé a ver a unas personas extrañas, mas bien unos hombres , uno rubio de cabellos largos, largos y el otro castaño, parecía que estaban luchando contra algo, sentía que estaba ahí en verdad, pero definitivamente ese no era Monterrey, no estaba .. Así de derrumbado, de enboscado, sin rastro de contaminación o luces, su visión era tan real que me sentía desesperada, gritaba mas bien intentaba gritar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca observe como un monstruo descuartizaba a las personas que estaba viendo. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y pude salir de la visión


	2. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

_Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?_

**__**

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y pudo salir de la visión

- rayos, cada vez son mas reales...dahhh...son reales...Si no, por que diablos las tendrías?...a veces me cansa tener ese poder...huy si eso es ahorita que voy a hacer cuando mis poderes evolucionen...bueno lo que debo hacer ahora es encontrar a esos inocentes y protegerlos, espero que no sea muy difícil hallarlos y ...veamos mi guía para saber a que demonio me voy a enfrentar y como los derroto-

Me levante de la cama y de mis cosas tome un libro con muchas paginas, bastante antiguo, lo comencé a hojear y después de un rato lo encontré

-Aquí esta...a ver, mmm...- comencé a leer-

_"Metamortis, demonio metamórfico bastante peligroso ya que indaga en la mente de su victima y se convierte en su mayor temor o en lo que mas ama"_

-ooorale esta cañón eso si que esta perro, bueno veamos como te derroto-

"_este demonio de la edad media es bastante sabio, de la competencia solo de brujas de alto rango, es bueno para escabullirse, si no logra su objetivo a la primera vez lo seguirá intentando hasta que lo logre"_

-de alto rango, JA! ese demonio chafa me hace los mandados, eso espero...ou! ya es tarde, mejor me duermo

Me acosté y me volví a dormir, comenzó a amanecer y el Sr. Katsumoto me fue a hablar para ir a trabajar con muuucha flojera, me cambie e iba de salida cuando el Sr. Katsumoto me llamo a desayunar

- gracias sensei, pero ya es tarde y hoy voy lejos, comeré algo en el camino

- hai, bishoujo, pelo a donde llevas tus cosas?

- a bueno, lo que pasa es que me he decidido a irme a la Cd. de México, me ofrecen un trabajo ahí, y pues no lo había aceptado por Anya, pero ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga

- a, entonces que te vaya muy bien, y espelo velte plonto!

- si, eso espero sensei, y domo arigato gozaimasu

Después de eso, me subí a mi moto y me dirigí a mi trabajo, al llegar me encontré con Anara con un montón de hojas en la mano, visiblemente histérica, me baje de la moto y fui a ver que pasaba

-que onda Anara?

-AGAUE! tengo una hora esperándote, se supone que hoy llegarías mas temprano, pero bueno Russell me dijo que te diera esto es lo que debes hacer ahora, pero debes ir a la locación-

-y donde es eso amigui?- en la carretera a Los Ángeles-

-ah genial!!! Me queda de paso-

-por que??-

-mira no hay tiempo, debo irme luego te digo-

-pero Agaué... Ayy!!! Mendiga huerca!!!Vas a ver!!!!-

No le hice caso y me fui en mi moto rápidamente, todo iba bien, había comprado un café en el camino y ya estaba cerca de la locación, cuando de repente tuve otra visión esta vez era un ejercito combatiendo y volví a ver a los hombres que habían estado en la visión anterior peleando, después vi a un hombre con una armadura roja, envuelto en llamas que se aproximaba a los hombres que había visto antes, cuando llego a ellos saco su espada y los mato de un solo golpe, de pronto comencé a escuchar-

_"el señor de la fuerza dominara toda vida existente en la Tierra Media y la usara para conquistar la Tierra de la Tecnología, nadie podrá evitar que su poder se expanda, la era de la fuerza esta cerca"_

En ese momento salí de la visión, pero ya era tarde un auto venia contra mi y lo único que pude hacer fue sacarme para la derecha lo que hizo que me saliera de la carretera y entrar al bosque, además del golpe que sabia que me iba a dar, comencé a sentir algo extraño y su vista era borrosa, lo único que alcance a ver fue una especie de cielo con muchas estrellas y después… PAFFFF!!

Me fui a estrellar con un árbol, caí de la moto inconsciente y nuevamente tuve una visión, esta vez veía al hombre de la armadura roja encima de una montaña de cadáveres mientras alzaba su espada en señal de victoria y de repente el tipo volteo al lugar en donde yo observaba y se fue acercando, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que pude ver dentro del casco… y lo que vi me dio mucho miedo… un ojo como de serpiente envuelto en llamas y la visión termino.

Desperté tirada en el suelo del bosque, me dolía la cabeza, me quito el casco, la frente me sangraba, al parecer me he roto una costilla y tal vez me había dislocado el hombro, intente levantarme y tome mi mochila, observe la moto a ver si tenía arreglo

-Bueno creo que tendré que usar mis ahorros para comprar otra y el viaje a la Cd. de México se pospondrá, bueno debe haber alguien por aquí así que en marcha-

Comencé a caminar lenta por que vaya que me metí un buen guamazo, tenia ya tres horas camine y camine y no mas no había señales de vida y me dolía todo, tenia hambre y ya estaba al borde de la histeria

-arggggg!!!! Es el colmo de mi mala suerte, y yo que pensaba que algo bueno iba a pasarme ahh pero, no verdad, no, todo lo malo me pasa a mi, por que? si soy una buena ciudadana y una buena bruja , bueno ya da igual tengo que encontrar a alguien aquí-

Seguí caminando unas dos horas mas, ahora si que ya no aguantaba, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, de pronto vi a lo lejos un... Castillo??? Vaya que ya estaba delirando, voltee para otro lado y vi a un hombre… en un… caballo?? Y curiosamente fue lo último que vi.


	3. Ay guey a donde vine a dar

_Capitulo 3 "Ay guey a donde vine a dar"_

Desperté en una cama suavecita en un cuarto blanco que olía muy bonito, intente moverme, pero el dolor de la costilla no me dejo y en eso se acerco una mujer con un vestido azul, yo diría que parecía un vestido de la época medieval, era extraño no había visto a alguien vestirse así en mucho tiempo, bueno si pero solo en las películas

- disculpe se siente bien??- le pregunto la mujer

-eh... si creo- de pronto un hombre entro al cuarto

- Gracias Nimue, yo me encargo-

- si mi señor- "yo me encargo" Que quería decir con eso el tipo ese, vi que regresaba de cerrar la puerta y se acercaba a donde el yo estaba

- no se acerque mas!!!!! Mire que si se acerca, no sabe con quien se mete!! Se karate, tae sung do, kung fu y soy campeona en tres estados de la republica eh! así que retroceda o me lo surto!!!!!- el hombre la miro tranquilamente

- no se preocupe mi señora que no le haré daño, ahora me daría el honor de saber su nombre?- que, que había dicho?.. Señora?? Ahora si que estoy enojada

- NO SOY SEÑORA!!!! Soy señorita y mi trabajo me ha costado, así que si es tan educadito como me quiere hacer creer no me llame así-

-esta bien señorita- me contesto con una paciencia

- y ahora hágame el favor de decirme quien diantres es y que diablos hago aquí??!!- le dije gritando

- tranquilícese, no puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de tan bellos labios, soy el príncipe Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood, ahora dígame usted cual es su nombre, señorita-

-ahh con que es príncipe... Pues… Yo soy Lady Diana, princesa de Gales-

- pues es un placer su majestad-

-ahh si serás tonto es obvio que no soy Lady Di, acaso me ves cara de princesa? Por Dios además eso de ser de la realeza dejo de existir desde hace un buen, así que deja de echar mentiras y dime quien chingados eres!!!!-

- yo ya le dije quien soy y usted me salio con una mentira y con una grosería, creo que será mejor que la deje descansar-

- no, no, si ya me voy debo llegar a mi trabajo, si no llego me van a despedir, así que haz algo útil y ayúdame a levantarme-

-no creo que quiera levantarse-

¿Por qué no?-movió las sabanas- AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy encuerada!!!! Cabronsisimo!! Por que no me dijiste?? Y quien me quito la ropa? Si fuiste tú… Te juro que no te quedara un hueso sano en tu flacucho cuerpo!!!!!!

-no fui yo, fue Nimue y no me dejo decirle nada señorita-Agaué se volvió a meter a las sabanas

- mas te vale cabron, y donde esta mi ropa y la mochila que traía?-

-ahí- señalo la silla en donde estaba mi ropa y la mochila, mientras salía de la habitación

- y si pensé que seria una princesa siendo usted tan bonita, pero veo que no, por que tiene un muy mal humor y una pésima educación-

-Vete a la chingada cabron!!- me voltee e intente dormirme otra vez y de pronto me acordó ese cabron es el mismo que había visto en las visiones-ay wey, ese tipo es mi "inocente", uuppss, así va a confiar en mi, pero eso le pasa por mentiroso, es mas que obvio que no es un príncipe, eso ya no existe, donde diablos esta Mirkwood? Jamás en mi vida había escuchado de ese lugar, así que, que no me venga con fregaderas que no soy mensa, bueno aunque hay que aceptar que no esta tan mal, se ve muy fino, en eso entro Nimue

- Señorita como se siente?-

- bien gracias-

- yo fui quien la desvistió, el príncipe solo la trajo, yo me encargue de curar sus heridas-

- pues… Gracias Nimue, oye y de verdad el es el príncipe?-

-si señorita, mi señor es el hijo del rey Thranduil de Mirkwood-

-ahh ta weno y dime en que país esta Mirkwood?-

-este es el país-

-bueno entonces en que continente esta?-mm... Supongo que en... la Tierra Media-

-Tierra Media haz dicho?... las visiones…ay no, no me digas que vine a dar ala Tierra Media...ay mi abuela me dijo una vez que si una visión era muy fuerte llegaría hasta el lugar en donde se llevara a cabo y esta vez me trajo a la Tierra Media!!!- Nimue la veía raro

- eh supongo que si jeje, bueno ahora debo revisar sus costillas-

-ah si, si haz lo tuyo- Nimue me reviso y después de un rato salio de la habitación y se encontró con Legolas

-Nimue, como esta?-

-bien mi señor creo que esta un poco loca por el golpe-

- bueno puedes retirarte-

-si- Nimue se fue y el entro a la habitación

-espero que este de mejor humor, señorita-

-eh si lo siento creo que el golpe si me afecto bastante, fui muy grosera-

-no se preocupe, pero ahora si podría darme el honor de saber su nombre?-

- emmm sip soy Agaué Zuazua -


End file.
